Je m'y suis brûlé les ailes
by leetha
Summary: Je m'appelles Emilie Stuart et je ne suis qu'une simple Gryffondore, du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait, jusqu'à ce que je réussises à m'emparrer du coueur de Sirius Black. Ca, c'est ce que JE croyais...


_**Et je m'y suis brûlé les ailes :**_

Dévalant les escaliers menant à la salle commune, je songeais à mon immense chance, moi, Emilie Stuart, une banale Gryffondore, je sortais avec Sirius Black, le Maraudeur, l'Apollon, le Dieu. Et le mieux c'est que je ne me contente pas de sortir avec lui, je suis aussi la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Bien sûr, vous pensez que je suis comme toutes ces stupides groupies arriérées pensant au premier de ses sourires qu'il est raide dingue d'elles. Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça, entre lui et moi c'est vraiment fort, j'ai réussi à l'accrocher et j'en suis fière.

Il m'a fallu un long travail pour réussir à l'apprivoiser, à m'apprivoiser. Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids de ses groupies et que je devrais me distinguer de toutes ses autres mais je n'avais pas peur, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et comme le disent les romans : « L'Amour triomphe toujours ! » J'ai alors lutté, lutté pour ne pas sourire béatement lorsque je le croisais au hasard d'un couloir, lutté pour ne pas rougir alors qu'il me frôlait inconsciemment, lutté pour ne pas me comporter différemment avec lui.

Il avait fallu un mois, un mois pour qu'il s'intéresse à cette gryffondore de son année, un mois pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à se jeter à ses pieds, un mois pour qu'il me remarque. Alors avait commencé le jeu de la séduction, il tentait de m'avoir et alors que toutes les cellules de mon corps ne souhaitaient que se caler entre ses bras musclés, je luttais, jouais l'insouciante, l'ininteressée, je le faisais patienter et chaque jour il était plus attirant, plus inventif .

Je le laissais mariner un mois puis à noël, le soir du bal, je l'avais enfin laissé approcher et… ça avait été merveilleux, on était là, enlacés sur la piste de danse, des étoiles pleins les yeux, sous les regards envieux de toutes ces filles qui en regardant ce bel apollon ne voient qu'un morceau de viande. Moi j'avais sût voir plus et j'obtenais plus. Ce soir là, nous nous sommes endormis, main dans la main, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, sous les étoiles, enveloppés d'un dôme de chaleur, il m'avait alors murmuré : « Tu es vraiment differente, exceptionelle, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu mettre aussi longtemps à m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime… » Et mon cœur avait commencé une danse endiablée qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Depuis, j'étais officiellement la petite amie de Sirius Black, la chanceuse avec la quelle il sortait depuis deux mois et si j'attirais les jalousies et parfois même des vengeances étonnantes, je ne m'en souciais pas, j'étais avec l'homme de mes rêves, c'est tout ce qui importait !

Ce matin nous avions rendez-vous, devant la salle sur demande, je le voyais déjà m'attendre, nonchalamment appuyé sur une colonne, la chemise entrouverte sur son torse bronzé, la cravate dénouée, les mains dans les poches, un sourire d'apollon sur son beau visage d'Ange. Oh oui, j'avais de la chance !

Je ne cessais de me répéter ce petit refrain alors que je filais vers notre rendez vous, des petits papillons dansant au creux de l'estomac sous le coup de mon bonheur. Ca y'est, je tournais le couloir et il apparaîtrait!

… Avec Elisabeth… Enlacé avec Elisabeth… En train d'embrasser Elisabeth… En train de lui murmurer à quel point elle était exceptionnelle et différente de toutes les autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un torrent de larmes je fais demi tour sans même prendre le temps de voir si il m'a vue ou aperçue, si il se sent mal ou coupable. Je suis mal, au plus mal, je sens mon cœur se déchirer, les larmes brûler ma peau. Je l'avais cru, j'avais placé tous mes espoirs en lui. Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces filles persuadées d'avoir son amour, moi aussi je me suis laissée abuser par ses belles paroles, par son regard envoûtant, mais moi, contrairement à ses filles, je l'aime.

**J'étais un ange, innocente et pure mais j'ai voulu croire en l'homme, en cet homme et je m'y suis brûlé les ailes **


End file.
